


A pointless sex scene between Quatre and Trowa

by frostfalcon



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfalcon/pseuds/frostfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says... pointless sex scene... I wrote it years ago, it says 2000 but it was probably more like 1998. In my mind I always aged the characters at 18 since I'm not big on the underage thing and I'm sure they could have kept their hands off each other for the three years or so since the beginning of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pointless sex scene between Quatre and Trowa

A pointless sex scene between Quatre and Trowa…

By: frost

4/30/2000

Trowa tried to roll over and snapped to wakefulness as soon as he tried and failed. His body had informed his brain that it couldn't roll over and this seemed to shock his thoughts from those of sleep to those of wary waking. He barely had time to register the leather manacles that held him spread eagle to the queen sized bed, when a smiling Quatre bounced over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Trowa's eyebrows raised and he was very confused. This was not how he normally began the day. Quatre backed off from the kiss and Trowa open his mouth to ask what a question but before he could get a word out Quatre popped a small, hard rubber ball into his mouth and then fastened some sort of strap behind his head. Great, Trowa thought, I can't believe this is happening… a ball gag? Where did Quatre get one of those?

Quatre gave Trowa a kiss on the forehead and stepped back to survey his trapped friend.

"I think I should have gotten the blue one, pink just isn't your color." Quatre said as he pulled out a small but sharp knife. He slit the front of Trowa's T-shirt, and up the seams to peel it off of him. The boxers followed the shirt quickly.

"What's this? Trowa, you wicked boy! That is so cool, when did you get it done? That's right I've gagged you… just tell me later, ok?" Quatre said as he bent down to study the bright silver ring that pierced through Trowa's navel. Quatre tongued it and then looked up at Trowa, who was looking at Quatre with trepidation. Quatre grinned mischievously and twisted the small ring just a little bit. It caused Trowa some discomfort and Trowa sighed. Quatre thought that it was interesting that Trowa seemed to have enjoyed the slight pain as he played with his piercing.

Quatre got up and left Trowa alone for a few seconds as he looked around the nightstand.

"Ah hah! I found it!" Quatre beamed as he held out a bandanna in front of him. "I bet you know what I'm going to do with this!" he said as he leaned over Trowa and gave him a kiss on the nose and then proceeded to blindfold Trowa. Trowa sighed behind the gag as he was surrounded by darkness. He heard Quatre move and then leave the room.

Quatre came back and Trowa heard a familiar noise, but he couldn't place it. It made him worry. Then he felt Quatre's breath hot on his neck and the boy kissed his way down to his navel. Quatre licked the ring embedded there and then worked his was down to Trowa's thighs and Trowa just moaned the entire time. Quatre then bit Trowa's inner thigh and caused him to moan.

"So beautiful, are you a pain slut? Is that why you seem to like this kind of treatment?" Quatre asked as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something. Trowa was a bit nervous, as he was totally helpless.

Trowa felt a cold wetness touch his left nipple, he know knew what the sound he heard was. It was ice clinking around; Quatre must have a bowl full. Quatre swirled the ice around his nipples and then made a trail down his stomach to the ring and circled that a few times then down further to Trowa's privates. Trowa shuddered and sighed. This felt good at the same time, as he was terrified.

Quatre then brought the ice to where Trowa most dreaded it. He felt the slight pressure and then felt the intense cold as it passed into his body and made him aware of the difference in temperature. Then he heard Quatre go for another piece. He felt it touch the left nipple and stay there for a while.

"You know that ring gave me an idea. I hope you don't mind." Quatre said as he took the ice away and reached for something else. Trowa was ready to panic. What the hell was Quatre up to? He felt Quatre grabbed his nipple and then a searing pain as he felt it get pierced.

Quatre slipped in a small silver hoop into the hole he had just made. Then he placed the ice on the right side and started to go through with doing that side. Trowa knew what to expect this time and was trying to find a way not to squirm, as he didn't want them to be lopsided. He couldn't stop it anyway, might as well let it come out nice, he could take care of Quatre later for this.

He felt the pain and enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with it. It wasn't that bad and he was considering getting them done anyway, now he didn't have to ponder the choice anymore.

Quatre left him alone for a little while and Trowa used the time to try and get a hold on himself. He was sure that he was a sight. He heard Quatre sigh, he must be admiring his handiwork Trowa thought as he came down from the initial rush and now just felt a tingling throb in his nipples. It felt good at the same time it hurt like hell. He liked it, but then he always liked that edge of pain and pleasure. He let himself drift with the sensations until he felt Quatre return to the bed and knew by the way the bed moved that Quatre was at the foot of the bed.

"Now you match, I can't wait until you heal some and I can play with all your piercings!" Quatre said as he knelt between Trowa's outstretched legs and kissed the tops of Trowa's hipbones. Then he worked his way down to find that Trowa was hard. Quatre took him into his mouth and brought him to the edge of release and held him there, frustrated. Trowa was gasping for air behind the gag and trying to push Quatre to finish him off.

Quatre lifted Trowa up some and slid under him so that he was kneeling underneath Trowa's waiting orifice. He used some gel the he had set on the bed and gently pressed himself into Trowa's body. It was wet from the melted ice but that only help as he fully sheathed himself in his lover's body. Trowa moaned and sighed but his penis didn't soften. Quatre was pretty sure this was a good sign. He pulled out until only the tip of him was inside and pushed forward again. Quatre rocked himself in and out of Trowa's receptive body until he was on the edge himself and then he thrust longer and harder and more frantically until he felt the release and then he slowly withdrew leaving Trowa feeling abandoned and sticky.

Quatre came back a few minutes later and then he tenderly took Trowa's frustrated member into the warm of his mouth again and he gave him the most exquisite orgasm of his life. Trowa came and panting behind the gag finally passed out.

"Must have been pretty good, to get a reaction like that." Quatre muttered to himself as he went to the bathroom and got a warm, wet washcloth and wiped down Trowa's body. Then he lovingly released the restraints and kissed his ankles and wrists. The he removed the blindfold and gag; he kissed Trowa's mouth and then arranged him in a comfortable position and let him rest. It had been a pretty intense morning and Quatre wanted to make sure Trowa was rested for his evening plans. He was sure that the two of them were going to be able to have a lot of fun together. Quatre looked down at his unconscious love and smiled, he was beautiful and he was all Quatre's, Trowa would always be his.


End file.
